Phillippe Capet
Phillippe Capet is a vampiric king and a powerful type 1 vampire, despite having lost his additional powers. He is currently married to Avril Capet. They have fifteen children. He assisted in the founding of the Firelock Coven and his last name was only revealed to him when he travelled to the land of the dead to save his wife. Appearance Phillippe had strange eyes as a human, since they looked green in some lights and blue in others. However, by now their true colour is a golden shade, caused by his diet of human blood. They were blood red immediately after his transformation. His skin is paper white with an impenetrable layer on top, and it shines in direct sunlight, but it also shows that he was deeply tanned before the change. His hair is a light brown, with dark ends, and he tends to wear jeans with open neck shirts. He nutures impressive muscles and a strong chest. His age is a curious thing. He is naturally just over a thousand years old, but his appearance is of how he looked before he became a vampire - and his appearance makes him mistakeable for 26 years old. His appearance has not been affected by his age, unlike in the case of certain other ancient vampires. Gifts & Abilities Phillippe was naturally very athletically gifted in his short human life, and this proceeded him into his second. He has all the vampiric gifts that come naturally to each of his kind: *Super Speed - Termed as 'flitting' *Super Strength - Due to his human life, he is even more enhanced in this field *Enhanced Senses - He has all the vampiric hearing, vampiric vision etc. He previously also had the additional ability of Emotion Detection And Manipulation, and had gained Elementokinesis from his mate Avril, but he lost both of these when Lana Clarke lost control of her Ability Manipulation in grief after the death of her imprint. Family & Relationships Phillippe's birth family is prehaps the most interesting family in the entire World. He is the eldest biological son of Hugh Capet - the first French Monarch in the Capetian Dynesty. He was going to be the second Roi des Francs, until his human life was cut short, and he was cut out of the history books entirely. His younger brother, Robert became King, instead. He also had three younger sisters, Hedwig, Adelaide and Gisela. He can remember his human family very well, now that his memories have been triggered. As a vampire, he is married to Avril Capet, and they have fifteen children. *Jack Capet is his eldest son *Summer and Autumn Capet are his twin daughters *Dean, Sammy and Lowri Capet are his triplet children *Danielle, Stella, Phoebe and Carina Capet are his quadruplet daughters *Caleb, Kyler, Chase, Levi and Vyasah Capet are his quintuplet sons *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet will in future be his sextuplet children Etymology Phillippe is a Greek name which means "lover of horses". His surname, Capet, means "head; leader" or "cape". It refers to the French Royal Family into which he was born, and that he and his coven are by now the leaders of the Vampire world. History Phillippe was born to Hugh and Adelaide Capet, the ruling monarch in France, in the year 989, in Orleans, France. He was due to take over the crown from his father, when he died, however, a few months before his father's death, he was turned into a type 1 vampire by a man named Myrnn. He left his family home, and his younger brother, Robert took over. Phillippe was presumed dead, and many rumoured that his brother Robert had killed him in attempt to take the crown for himself. Several centuries laterin the 1800s, Phillippe found Myrnn again, and this time, he killed his turner, out of hatred for having taken his life away from him. However, in the fight, Myrnn took away his memories, making him forget his entire past. He continued living and surviving, for many years, until he met Avril Capet, or Avril Ellana, as she was at that time. They fell in love, and helped Tannith Firelock found the Firelock Coven. When Bea Goldston - Alpha of the Goldston Werewolf Pack - revealed that the Malus, leaders of the Supernatural world were traitors, and evil, the coven and the pack fought against them. Several days before the fight, Avril learned that she was pregnant, and also thus learned her own past, and realised she was half type 2 vampire. They had a son, Jack Capet. They were married just before the battle, in the same ceremony as Tannith and Tomas Reddan, and when they succeeded, they become the leaders of the Supernatural world. They then returned to Japan, and began ruling. A year later, Avril grew pregnant again, this time with twins, Summer and Autumn Capet. A little later, when the twins were still young, Avril encounted a vampire, who wished to take revenge on the coven. He beat her, and she was killed. Once dead, Phillippe saved his wife, and had his memories returned to him. She has also given birth to Dean, Sam and Lowri - their triplet children - and Danielle, Carina, Stella and Phoebe, then the quintuplets. They currently have fifteen children. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters